Question: Before the previous stop there were 94 people riding on a train. 93 people ended up getting off at the stop. How many people are riding the train now?
Explanation: The number riding the train now is the difference between the number who were riding and the number who got off at the previous stop. The difference is $94 - 93$ people on the train. $94 - 93 = 1$ person is on the train.